Hard Landings
by Lady Nikka
Summary: Whatever did Lady Catherine say to poor Mr. Darcy to cause such a rift within the esteemed family? The start of Lizzy and Darcy's marriage like their first meetings get off to a rough start. But rough landings aren't always bad.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first attempt at posting something for the public to read. I have been working on various pieces ranging from the Regency Era, to vampires, and many other creations. Jane Austen is my favorite writer and has been since I was 15 years old. Elizabeth and Darcy are especially my heroes and I feel I was wronged by not getting to live within the pages of Pride and Prejudice._**

**_None of the original characters or story line from Pride & Prejudice belong to me in the least. I will however be adding my own characters and twist of continuation to the saga._**

"That's preposterous Mr. Collins!"

"I assure you madam," the poor clergy man tried to explain. When at first he'd received the post this morning, he thought it was a jest if not for the invitation to the own woman's wedding itself.

"It will not be borne that, that, that woman!" Lady Catherine DeBourgh was certainly most displeased by the mornings post as well. Her vexation apparent in the heightened color of blood roses on her cheeks. "My family is to be tainted and she is a witch I dare say! A witch!"

The news of the impeding winter nuptials of the illustrious Lady's favorite nephew, Mr. Darcy, to his own cousin Miss Elizabeth Bennett was sure to cause more ill will from the Lady than had been seen from her at the time of husband's death. She was simply irreconcilable and working herself into such a temper that Wyatt her butler feared she would surely suffer from an attack and collapse. Wyatt and Mr. Collins were of a similar mind in these thoughts and perhaps wondered if the felicity of the betrothed couple would be ensured by her collapse.

"Mr. Wyatt! Do come here!" Lady Catherine's sharp tone beckoned the lanky man forward as he was jarred from his thoughts. _Too miserable to die this one._

"Come to me in half an hour's time in my study. I want a rider to take a message to my nephew in Merryton, and I want it done with the _utmost_ haste. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, m'am," Wyatt struggled to get out as he backed away from his mistress trying very hard to stop himself from bolting her presence like a frightened child.

"You, Mr. Collins, may be assured that this abomination does nothing to improve matters for you or Mrs. Collins. Be gone from my presence until I call upon you."

With that the Lady took her hearty frame from the room, aristocratic nose held high and skirts billowing behind her. Mr. Collins watched her go and with an audible gulp tried to clear his throat. Cousin Elizabeth had surely overstepped the bounds of decency now. He prayed that his cousin had the Lord in her heart as he knew she'd need in the wake of Lady Catherine's rage. A woman should know her station and accept her duties to it he thought as he excused himself from the house.

Wyatt had sent his best stable boy to deliver Lady Catherine's letter to Mr. Darcy. The poor boy felt a burning sensation as he tucked it beneath his shirt for safe keeping and set out to find this Merryton and a Mr. Darcy.

The ride had taken much longer than the boy had expected and around dawn he found himself wandering into the outskirts of Merryton and onward to the estate of Mr. Charles Bingley in the hopes of finding Mr. Darcy in a fair enough temper to allow him some rest before being sent back to Lady Catherine with a response.

One of the stable hands lead the exhausted rider to the kitchen were the house servants were already about their tasks preparing the morning meal for the household. Deposited on a bench by the fires, the young man reached into his shirt for the letter from his mistress. Truthfully, he was eager to be rid of it, but glad for the journey that had taken him away from the temperamental atmosphere of Rosings Park. The voice of the stable hand calling to him broke him from his thoughts.

The young man hastily tried to tidy his dirty and wrinkled clothes before being lead into the elaborate morning room to deliver his letter to Mr. Darcy. The room was grander then the boy had expected and there by the window with his hands clasped behind his back, stood the man he knew to be Mr. Darcy.

"Welcome, my boy." The man with a jovial face proclaimed from his spot at the head of the table. "What is your business here today?"

Feeling a bit of nerves well up in his chest, he did not want to say a word especially when Mr. Darcy didn't even look his way or give any intention of having heard the other man's inquiry.

"I am here on behalf of my mistress, Lady Catherine DeBourgh, to deliver a letter immediately to her nephew, Mr. Darcy." With that said he bowed politely to the men and rose to see Mr. Darcy's eyes upon him and handed the letter to him. "Mr. Darcy, Sir, this is for you. I am to wait for a reply to take back to my mistress."

Darcy merely nodded to the boy as he broke the seal. His eyes wandered down the page and if not for the telltale sign of a muscle clenching in his cheek, one would not have the slightest inclination of his rising temper at the letter.

"Is all well Darcy," Bingley questioned rising to his feet.

"This time, Charles, I'm afraid my dear aunt has gone too far." Darcy's tone was level but sharp. There would be a reckoning over this letter, a reckoning indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rosings Park_

_October 12, 1807_

_Mister Darcy,_

_A report of the most alarming nature sent chills down my spin not a two fortnights past when it was claimed that you and that deplorable Miss Elizabeth Bennett were to be married. Surely after my visit to you in London, I thought I had bestowed upon you the true character of the one that calls herself a gentleman's daughter. She, sir, has no better breeding than the mutts that litter the country side. She is, for I am now convinced and ashamed to have welcomed her a guest into my home), a common trollop, a fortune hunter at best._

_Her alliance with this illustrious family WILL NOT BE BORNE!_

_Nephew, I do more than implore you in this matter, I insist that the foolishness that has befallen you simply because of pair of fine eyes and the challenge of a supposed conquest in one not so easily guiled by your charms. Let me warn you again, it is you who has been bewitched by this little guttersnipe who has had the audacity to forget her station in life in aspiring to follow in my dear sister's footsteps._

_It simply is not her place. Anne is the rightful Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy and you must do your duty and honor and rid yourself of any ties to a Miss Elizabeth Bennett and any association in Merryton. The place itself reeks of foolishness._

_Should you not choose to follow my most excellent advice and bear the scandal of denouncing your engagement to Miss Bennett, you will leave me with no further recourse. You shall be dead to me nephew, as you will to the rest of your family. In time, if you degrade yourself to marry one who is so bellow your station in life, you will be panged with embarrassment at your choice in a wife, and be haunted by the pangs of duty and obedience that Anne would have showed you._

_I feel that you will clearly understand my point and that I will see a notice in the London papers declaring not your marriage to a Miss Nobody, but instead to Anne. Once this is done, you may come to Rosings and ask my permission and we shall see if your foolishness allows me to condasend my approval._

_Yours etc_

_Lady Cathering DeBough_

"Darcy, surely Aunt was in a fool mood when she wrote this letter," Colonel Fitzwilliam tried to reason. "She was in shock."

Mr. Darcy stood rigidly in his aunt's sitting room. He face was twisted into a dark mask of anger and extreme dislike. His cousin's presence did little to soothe his raging emotions, even if immediate presence was sought.

Both men new that the Colonel stood in the room only because Darcy had the great foresight to know that he would need an ally as he called to have an answer on his Aunt's great rudeness. They both knew, that the only thing that was about to save Lady Catherine from a thorough throttling was Colonel Fitzwilliam and his particular talents of difussing nearly and tense situation.

Lady Catherine in all of her perceived greatness sailed into the room dark skirts billowing behind her followed not so closely by Anne.

Darcy looked sympathetically at Anne, but she smiled at him. Could it be that Anne unlike her mother never wanted this marriage? His aunt on the other hand looked over her nephews with an inquisitive look before seating herself on her throne like chair.

"Darcy" said she " I see no reason why you bring the Colonel. While I am delighted to see you both, I do not think that a chaperone will be necessary."

Her smug smile fanned the flames welling up within Darcy. He fought desperately against the urge to throttle his condescending relative.

"Anne, first off I must make my apologies to you for what you must have suffered this last week." Lady Catherine's smile broadened, and it was Anne who became rigid as fear crossed her face. Surely Darcy of all people would not submit to her mother!

Turning to his aunt, Darcy crossed the room to hand his Aunt the morning paper form London. "Aunt if you'd be so kind to look at page three above the fold, I believe you will find an announce most to your liking."

With that said, Darcy bowed calmly to his Aunt and stepped back and she calmly, but with trembling hands turned to the specifed page.

In her excited, Lady Catherine began to read allowed so that all present may to enjoy her victory over her most stubborn nephew.

"Let it be known that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of

Pemberly located in the county of Derbyshire

is lately engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennett of

Longborn, daughter of Mr. Franklin Bennett,

Hertfordshire. Nuptuals to shared with Jane

Bennett, thesister of Miss E. Bennett who will

on the same day wed Mr. Charles Bingley lately

of Hertfordshire."

Darcy stared at his red-faced aunt, who took but a breathe before he could see her ready herself for a rant.

"Aunt" he silenced her, "until now I have been your most dutiful nephew. But I will do what makes me happy without any regard to your interference. I shall marry Miss Bennett and I do not under any circumstances owe any apologies to you. My engagement to Anne, while I do love her quite as a cousin should, has been a long imagined dream."

As Lady Catherine's face became twisted with rage Darcy silenced her with a deathly look.

"Aunt for your own good, I encourage you to accept my choice in a bride otherwise you will deprive yourself not only of your dear sister's son, but her daughter, as well as her son's children. The choice is yours, Anne good day, and best wishes."

With that Darcy quickly bowed and quit the room headed directly for his carriage, Colonel Fitzwilliam nearly running behind him as his Aunt began to howl and chase after the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update_, it's been insane trying organize my life to head back to school. Hope you all like it let me know, and thanks everyone for the reviews! They help a lot in my writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Darcy, I do envy you," Col. Fitzwilliam began. "You stood up to Aunt beautifully. I hardly knew what to make of you. And Aunt! My God Darce, she hardly knew what demon had inhabited you."

"No doubt her deduction of Elizabeth's character will now be demonic," Darcy mumbled.

The cousins shared amused chuckles, neither daring to let out the nervous fit of laughter that lay within them. Both recognized that Darcy's crude handling of his Aunt would only momentarily put her at bay. How the rest of the family would handle his marriage to Elizabeth was an unsettling thought for both men.

"She is a treasure Darcy," the Colonel began in earnest looking out the window over the fields of Hertfordshire. "A genuine hidden treasure that will only enhance every aspect of your life."

Darcy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew his cousin's words were true, maybe a little too true. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth had hit it off uncommonly well during their spring visit to Rosings. At the time, it had nearly driven Darcy to distraction. The only thing that had kept Darcy sane was the fact that his cousin could not marry where he chose, though Darcy himself would never let him go without. There was a tangible danger that Elizabeth was nearly called Mrs. Fitzwilliam instead of the Mrs. Darcy-to-be.

Elizabeth loved him completely, of that Darcy had no doubt. In time his cousin would feel no pain at the loss of Elizabeth, though he suspected it was more admiration of her wit and charming smiles then love.

Netherfield was coming into view and Darcy's mind was instantly drawn to Elizabeth. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief.

"Cousin shall you mind terribly if I do not accompany you to Netherfield? I have been away from Elizabeth for nigh unto a fortnight."

A wide smile brightened the Colonel's face. Mischief was firmly in toe. "Darcy I cannot condone such behavior. Someone need's to be your chaperone."

Hearty laughter erupted from the Colonel at his cousin's scowl as he tap the roof of the coach and gave directions to continue on to Longbourn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past pair of fortnights since Mrs. Bennett had heard the news that her two eldest daughters were engaged within a week of each other to two very distinguished gentlemen had been quite invigorating for her. Never over the course of their marriage did Mr. Bennett go an entire month without seeing Mrs. Bennett succumb to a fit of nerves. Her nerves seemed quite unaffected by this grand news that she did not fail to notify every person she came into contact with.

Mr. Bennett mused that is was a very near danger that the neighbors would soon revolt against the continuous bragging of his wife and fail to attend the wedding of his most deserving daughters. It was in the midst of these musings that Mr. Bennett noticed a carriage approaching the house. The finery of the carriage bespoke that it belonged to Mr. Darcy.

Glancing at Elizabeth who was curled in chair reading, he breathed a sigh of relief. His daughter had done nothing but mope around the house and lock herself away his study with him.

The noise of the carriage startled Elizabeth who bolted most inelegantly toward the sitting room where the guests would be introduced. It would be extremely humorous, his daughter's folly, if not for the fact that in just three weeks times the man she darted so unceremoniously towards was taking her away to a new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Elizabeth burst forth into her mother's sitting room with more haste than she had intended and found her startled guests staring at her. Her mother merely looked her over and sent her a disapproving look, Jane looked at her worriedly, Mr. Bingley smiled though looked confused, Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled broadly, and Mr. Darcy's lip just slightly curled, but amusement danced in her eyes. She was relieved, embarrassed, and slightly annoyed at his reaction.

A short while later, the engaged couples found themselves wandering the grounds in toe with the Colonel who had found himself paired with Kitty Bennett. His easy manners generously tolerated her eager ones, and for that both Darcy and Elizabeth were relieved.

Explaining his visit to his Aunt, Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's hands reassuring her that all would be well. Her interest was peeked though Elizabeth could tell by the firm set of his jaw that Darcy would not reveal more information other than the obvious displeasure.

There was three weeks until their wedding and only two left to prepare herself to meet the rest of his family. Thank heavens, the two most important people, the Colonel and Miss Darcy, seemed to approve of her. Their friendship meant a great deal to her.

Wandering ahead of the rest of the party as they were so want to do, Darcy towards Elizabeth and taking her chin firmly in his hand he gazed most intently into her eyes. He saw her sauciness there and her anxieties over him. Giving her a quick smile, he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

While this was no liberty taken too far by a betrothed couple, the clearing of a gentleman's throat sent the couple jumping away from one another. Clearly spooked as horse that had just seen a mouse, both Elizabeth and Darcy saw the Colonel standing haphazardly not ten paces from them. All at once he burst out laughing tying to speak but more laughter escaped him.

Darcy tried very hard not to obey his urge and chase his cousin down and throttle him senseless while Elizabeth blushed a brighter shade of red then the codes that militia donned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Families Meet, At Last

Chapter 4 : The Families Meet, At Last.

_First and foremost, I would like to extend my most heartfelt apologies to those that have been so gracious enough to read and comment on my story. Since I posted last, my life was turned upside down for quite sometime by an event that literally wiped me out. As a result, writing was the last thing I could do. Needless to say, it is a very weak apology but I make it all the same. I have mapped out the next several chapters of my piece and hope to update once a week at least. Thanks for hanging in there with me._

_Lady Nikka_

_ATTN: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any of Jane Austen's brilliant characters, though some that appear are of my own making._

_Chapter 4: The Families Meet_

The two weeks since Darcy's return to Hertfordshire had transpired much more quickly than either he or Elizabeth could have imagined. Mrs. Bennett occupied much of Elizabeth's time speaking to her of nothing but ribbons and lace and lamenting that her dark looks were nothing to the ethereal looks of her elder sister. Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes and made faces at her sister that nearly forced poor Jane into losing her countenance, while dear sweet Jane blushed at her mother's harsh remarks against Elizabeth's beauty trying gently as ever to curb them.

The fortnight preceding the arrival of the Darcy and Bingley families was highly orchestrated by Mrs. Bennett with the primary intention of boasting to all in the neighborhood of her daughter's good fortune. Dinners and teas, numerous trips into the shops were made, sometimes multiple times a day for the newest idea. Mrs. Bennett was not to be outdone in any aspect. All would remember her triumph, for hers it was to be the mother of three daughters married in less than one year. Her head danced with notions that all would seek out her advice in marrying off their daughters, but she would not divulge any of her secrets until her last two daughters would marry, if only her very rich soon to be son in laws would introduce more of their rich friends into their company.

Mr. Bennett spent the days summoning Elizabeth to his study, and sometimes Jane as well to give the girls a bit of reprieve from their mother's excessive attention to detail. Together they would sit and read, whilst more often then not, he would play cards or debate his dearest Elizabeth. He missed her already, though even he could detect the note of sadness in his favorite child with her fiancée was not near.

Finally, it was the day for all the families to meet. Both Bennett girls were understandably nervous and agitated at the meeting that lied ahead. Elizabeth was very sensible of the fact that her mother was the stuff of nightmares when she was allowed to ramble on about her good fortune and wit. Blushing as they were announced at Netherfield, Elizabeth could only remember that her father has promised to keep her mother in check and hasten her visiting to an end if she became too unruly.

As the Bennetts entered the drawing room at Netherfield, Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. Instantly, her eyes sought out Darcy's and his smile warmed her sole. At once he was at her side taking her arm and leading her over to wear the Colonel sat with several people Elizabeth could only assume to be his parents and siblings. Mrs. Bennett had the good sense to wander closer to the Bingley family and give Elizabeth a chance to express her character to her fiancee's family.

The Colonel was first to his feet, a bright smiling beaming at Elizabeth that she could not help but return.

"And here father," he began jovially. "Here is the little minx who cast me off and broke my poor heart in favor of my dour cousin and his immense fortune!" And with that he gave Elizabeth a playful wink as she gasped and blushed, whilst Darcy stood rigid, his hand tightening on Elizabeth's arm as he fixed his cousin with a glare that would have caused any lesser man to quake.

Elizabeth's eyes danced with a hesitant humor and she blushed, though she was not exactly sure why. The finely dressed woman standing behind the Earl gasped while the older gentleman merely laughed and exlclaimed, "You my boy are a liar!"

"Upon my word father," the Colonel said exasperated. "Surely you must believe the luck of your poor and depraved youngest son!"

"Aye," Earl Fitzwilliam began, "Depraved you are indeed to think such a creature would ever hold interest in such a reprobate as you."

The Colonel merely held his hands to his chest acted wounded, Elizabeth finally allowed a laugh to escape her lips, while Darcy's lip twitched a bit betraying his own amusement. The Earl's wife stepped forward swatting her son and husband the arm as she passed them.

"Miss Bennett, you must excuse the men in my family," she glanced sidelong at her son and husband, "They do take quite some time to become accustomed to."

At this comment, Elizabeth's smile widened and Darcy blushed. The reactions did not go unnoticed. The party begin to find some ease with each other and soon fell into easy conversation. The Fitzwilliams, thought Elizabeth, were the most wonderful people on earth. Neither the Earl or his wife lacked any sense of highly dignified, yet unassuming attitudes. Each possessed a sharp wit, and a clear sense of understanding completely a match born of affection. In short, Elizabeth was relieved that the other half of her beloved's family was not nearly as opposed to her marriage as Lady Catherine. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite.

The evening soon drew to an end and the Bennett's were readying to take their leave. The colonel seized the opportunity to further vex his cousin by taking Elizabeth's arm and leading her out. At his cousin's reproachful look he flashed a wicked smile, " Oh come now Darce, once you are married I shan't be able to have a moment alone with Miss Elizabeth without asking your permission."

Darcy merely snorted at his cousin's joke. "On the contrary, once I am married you may speak with Elizabeth all you like. For you cannot say anything to her that will scare her away, for I shall have her caught by then." He winked playfully at Elizabeth who smiled up at him as he gave a look of nonchanlance to his cousin.

"Can't you boys every play nice? Honestly, you're both well over five and twenty," the earl's wife explained.

Both had the good sense to blush. In that moment, Elizabeth thought they both looked absolutely adorable and like scolded children.

As Colonel Fitzwilliam proceeded with Elizabeth to her family's waiting carriage, his father laid his hand on Darcy's arm causing him to stop and look at his uncle.

"Do not Fitzwilliam Darcy," he began with conviction. "Do not for one moment think that you have made a mistake in your choice. After seeing you two together, there is no doubt it my mind that she was made for you. I hope the ravings of my sister have not deafened you."

Much touched by his uncle's affection, Darcy hardly knew what to say. " My aunt is –"

"She is a fool Darcy. And the only one of your family who is not happy by this union." He paused to smile at his wife.

"Oh certainly Darcy, she will be the only one to keep you in line." His aunt flashed him a beautiful smile before she walked past them to say her goodbyes to the Bennetts.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working whacky shifts lately and my body has not been kind to the readjustment. Here's another installment which I hope you'll enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any of characters**_**.**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Mister _Wickham_, _I have not the faintest clue what has transpired between you and my nephew, but if you know what is good for you, you will bend to my whims!" The voice of Lady Catherine was laced with spite as she eyed the soldier in her dimly lit parlor. Indeed it was most improper to be entertaining at the hour of midnight, but dealing with a man whom Fitzwilliam Darcy had despised with every ounce of his being might just be called for.

"Of course Lady Catherine," Wickham smugly smirked at her and bowed. "I am at your service as neither time nor circumstances have seemed to have changed us or our circumstances."

"Insufferable! How dare you speak to your superior in such a manner!" Lady Catherine gasped as her countenance betrayed her extreme aggravation and detest for the young reprobate who now stood in front of her. "If my nephew had not made such a grievous mistake in his choice of bride, I should be happy to see your debts called in even if it meant assuming them myself!"

Clearly enjoying bating the esteemed Lady Catherine de Bough was proving to be much more amusing that Mr. Wickham ever could have imagined. His diversion was not quite so great as to forget what she had said. Fitzwilliam Darcy was to be married! And from the behavior of Lady Catherine, it was not to her daughter as she had boasted to all those in England who should pay her any heed. Wickham's eyebrow rose with his curiosity.

"Ah, so that is the reason," he began clumsily. "Beg my bluntness Lady Catherine, but your foul temper I take it a result of your nephew's failing to due his duty and marry your most deserving daughter?"

Lady Catherine's reaction was all to be hoped for as she bristled and struggled to maintain her composure.

"Indeed Mr. Wickham! My nephew has been led astray by the most vicious, the most undignified, the most wily guttersnipe I have ever had the misfortune to welcome into my home!" The lady was quite now onto shouting by the end of her speech and yet her guest was further intrigued.

"A grievous error indeed my lady," Wickham cried in mock horror. "I should be ashamed to know such a lady if she may be called that." Wickham's mouth curved into a smile. He should indeed like to be _acquainted_ with such a woman. If she could swindle the ever proud and diligent Fitzwilliam Darcy into marriage, then perhaps there was hope in acquiring favors from such a _lady._

"Ah," the lady said pointedly. "I see you, besides being devoid of the sense in how to live within your income, you are also not informed. You do know the woman. It is your own sister Miss Elizabeth Bennett!" Lady Catherine was nigh on to hissing now.

Wickham paled considerable as he begin to shake with rage. Elizabeth Bennett was a clever one, he had known that, but to shun him after his marriage to her own sister for Fitzwilliam Darcy! It was conceivable. He would have made Darcy pay a ransom if he had known the man was only after Elizabeth's hand. How dare him! Was he, a man of lowly birth to have no respite, no enjoyment without it being tarnish by that blasted honorable man?

"Sit down Mr. Wickham. If you want to be secured of very generous compensation, then I suggest you listen to my plan."

Intrigued and ever ready to retrieve money from the wealthy and demean Darcy, Wickham sat and listened to Lady Catherine's plan into the early hours of morning.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_**Please forgive the shortness of this chapter. I needed to end it here in hopes of thinking through the next installment more carefully. It can only be hoped that it is not too great of a disappointment, as I am currently being pulled in several directions for the next chapter. It should be up quickly though as it is nearly completed.**_

_**Lady Nikka.**_

_**Comments, reviews, critiques welcomed, especially if I am boring you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a deep breath and standing nervously by the side of his best friend, Fitzwilliam Darcy tried very hard to school his visage into a passive, unemotional demeanor but was failing miserably. Today, he would be united in marriage to his Elizabeth. After only a few short minutes (after all what were minutes when it had taken nearly a year to reach this moment) a recitation of vows, and a pronunciation from the vicar and Elizabeth would be forever his in the eyes of the law and God just has he was already hers.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was absorbed into every moment of his wedding. He wanted to remember each and every detail of the single greatest moment of his life for the rest of his days. So fastidious was he in committing his wedding to his mind that he nearly forgot to breath.

The ceremony was over and Elizabeth was his wife! He could scare believe it nor could he wipe the smile off of his face as he proceeded with his bride to her family's home for the wedding brunch.

Longbourn was a house of chaos the morning when two of it's inhabitants were wedded. Mrs. Bennett was all exclamations of her good fortune, the beauty of her daughter, the goodness of new sons-in-law, and of course of her triump in securing the matches herself especially in Lizzy's case for the girl would not have been married if left to her own devices or so Mrs. Bennett loudly proclaimed.

Mr. Bennett merely tried to control his wife while trying to maintain an aire of joy despite loosing his two most treasured daughters, amongst them his dearest Lizzy. It was a blessing indeed that Mr. Darcy was a man such as he was. Lizzy would be given every opportunity to be herself without having to curb her manner or style. For this and the security that Darcy could offer his daughter, Mr. Bennett would be forever greatful, but not more so than for the way he looked at Elizabeth when he thought no one saw him. Yes, thought Mr. Bennett, Fitzwilliam Darcy will make his Lizzy the happiest woman.

To the casual observer looking in on this feliticious event, all would seem quite perfect. But if the observer outside the window was one such as Mr. Wickham, the jovial happenings occurring inside of the walls of Longbourn were both infuriating and sickening.

Elizabeth should have been his, not trapped forever by the insufferable Darcy who would merely seek to extinguish her passion and contort her amusing manners into all that was prim and proper. Yes, what Darcy would inflict upon the lovely Elizabeth would be quite tragic in the eyes of Mr. Wickham. Not a man to observe the socially accepted system of morals, he found his mouth dry with the thought of Elizabeth finding herself in Darcy's bed. That could possibly find any pleasure in his husbandly attentions was against everything that he himself stood for.

"Isn't it disgusting dearest," the shrill voice of his wife nearly thundered as she peered over his shoulder at her family. "The ever so perfect Jane marries the most benign man in all of England, and Lizzy, oh that Lizzy! She marries a man as boring and stodigy as Mr. Darcy just to out do our own splendid wedding!"

At his wife's comments, Wickham merely rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her, but it was getting harder to deal with his wife's blantant antics for attention as well her need to always be the center of attention.

"Perhaps, Mrs. Wickham" he began in a drawl. "It is you who fancies the idea of being Mrs. Darcy simply for the advantages it may promise. Perhaps then, you shouldn't have been so imprudent, but behaved more like your dear sister. She is after all, quite captivating without trying to be so."

Upon hearing his wife's screeches, he merely chuckled to himself self before turning to scowl at the merry party inside. Elizabeth Bennet , no Darcy smile with her eyes alighting on her new husband. Watching the aforementioned man's face become wreathed into uncharacteristic smiles made him sick to his stomach. Fists clenching at his sides, Mr. George Wickham swore to himself that he would see Lady Catherine's plan come to fruition. Mark his words, Fitzwilliam Darcy was going to rue the day that he stole the most remarkable jewel of a woman away from him. And Elizabeth Bennet Darcy would come running quite willingly into his arms to flee from the monstrously boring man that trapped her into a farce of a marriage.

He would have her. She would be his. There was simply no other way for this story to end.


End file.
